enredados en la telaraña del amor
by leyza segon
Summary: A pasado un año desde que sakura y shaoran se vieron por ultima vez pero shaoran a desidido volver a tomoeda parra pedirle a sakura la peticion de noviasgo, pero cosas pasaran cuando un aparesca un rival para shaoran. Shaoran podra ser feliz con sakura? Y tomoyo se ha enamorado de eriol pero sera que el siente lo mismo? Una historia llena de amor y desamor. Espero que la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 el comienzo de la historia

pip! pip! pip!-suena el despertador -sakura despierta!  
>-mmmm, kero dejame dormir -pero si ya son las 11 de la mañana -ya as silencio estoy en vacaciones- dice sakura medio dormida -din,don-suena el timbre de la puerta -es el timbre de la puerta, rapido sakura levantate!<br>-deve ser una conspiracion para que yo no duerma- dice mientras se levanta lentamente.  
>din,don,din,don -voy, voy ya bajo!<br>-sakura abre la puerta, rapido es muy importante, son noticias sobre shaoran!  
>-shaoran!?<p>

""ya a pasado 1 año desde la ultima vez que vi a shaoran, cuando porfin pude declararle mis sentimientos su madre se puso muy mal y tuvo que irse de inmediato desde ese dia siempre nos mandamos cartas. ya tengo 14 años y pronto cumplire mis quince y el prometio venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños por eso estoy tan ansiosa""

-tomoyo que pasa con shaoran-dijo mientras abria la puerta -Es una carta de el, como duermes mucho siempre que vengo reviso tu correo -a muchas gracias tomoyo -de nada querida sakura -bueno pasa -Hola tomoyo trajiste un pastel!  
>-por supuesto kero, este lo hice especial mente para ti.<br>-que bien!  
>toma quedate aqui kero, tengo que ablar sakura a solas-dice muentras se lleva a sakura a su abitación -estabien tomoyo pastel! pastel!<br>-oye tomoyo para que querias ablar a solas con migo.  
>-resivi un email de meiling -enserio? que desia -ella dijo que pronto estarian aqui y que cuando vinieran se que darian a vivir a qui por una temporada.<br>-que bien no puedo esperar -me alegra verte tan feliz querida sakura

""tomoyo es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia pero tiene un pasatiempo muy extraño siempre tiene una camara cerca para gravarme, siempre esta conmigo y me ayuda""

-muchas agracias por ayudarme a hacer mis deveres tomoyo -de nada sakura fue un placer, bueno ya es hora de que me valla nos vemos mañana.  
>-adios tomoyo y muchas gracias.<br>-hasta pronto tomoyo y no te olvides de traer otro pastel mañana -adios kero

""kero o mas bien kerberos es uno de los guardianes de las cartas con el simbolo del sol junto con yue que tiene el simbolo de la luna, kero tanmbien es uno de mis mejores amigo y ademas come mucho"".

-sakura que es eso una carta de shaoran?  
>-si voy a leerla a si que no me interrumpas ok kero?<br>-si -a ver que es lo que dice (hola sakura soy shaoran bueno creo que ya lo sabes, me siento un poco nervioso. Solo queria decirte que mañana ire a tomoeda con meiling, me gustaria presentarte a alguien yegare en el buelo de las 9am no puedo esperar a verte, hasta mañana atte: tu shaoran.)

-que? viene mañana? kero! kero! despierta shaoran biene mañana- dice sakura mientras agarra a kerberos y enpieza a saltar sobre la cama con mucha emocion- no lo puedo creer despues de tanto tiempo podre verlo -aaa sakura estoy muy feliz tambien pero si me sigues mobiendo asi me voy a vomitar.  
>-lo siento pero estoy muy feliz.<br>-bueno pero es mejor que duermas no querras que shaoran te vea con ojeras verdad?  
>-si tienes razón tengo que estar muy presentable, buenas noches a quien engaño no podre dormir.<br>-intentalo sakura -bueno, bueno buenas noches kero.  
>-descansa sakura.<p>

Sakura esta muy emocionada por la llegada de shaoran, pero que le espera a sakura? y quien es esa persona de la que shaoran abla en su carta?. les agradesco por leer. 


	2. capitulo 2 la persona misteriosa

capitulo 2 la persona misteriosa

al siguiente dia

s:kero despierta, kero-dice sakura emocionada-vamos kero despierta.

k: mmm, que pasa sakura

s: ya me voy para el aero puerto, en el refrigerador que da un pedazo de pastel para que comas ok.

k: si

s: touya! ya me voy

t: deja de gritar que no estoy sordo enana

s:no tengo tiempo para pelear ya se me hiso tarde

t:y para donde vas

s:cuando vuelva te cuento ok

sakura sale de su casa y se monta en un taxi en el momento en que se sube al taxi su telefono suena.

s: bueno

t:sakura donde estas

s: tomoyo para el aero puerto, pasa algo malo?

t: no es solo que estoy en tu casa y tu hermano me dijo que tu no estabas.

s: lo siento mucho tomoyo pero tuve que salir rapido cuando regrese te cuento por que ya voy a yegar hasta luego.

t: ok.

sakura se bajo y entro al aeropuerto emocionada y esperanzada.

s: shaoran como estaras, abras cambiado, seras mas alto, mas guapo, no puedo aguantar la ganas de verte-

sakura no podia dejar de aserse preguntas una tras otra estaba tan consentrada en sus pensamiento que no sedio cuenta que abia alguien tras ella.

estas muy hermosa hoy querida sakura

s: mmm que quien es- penso ella sin voltearse

que pasa no te alegras de verme sakura

shaoran?- dijo mientras volteba-(deverdad es shaoran es muy paresido pero tiene algo diferente)

que pasa no vas a darme un beso de bienvenida?

que? dijo mentras se sonrojaba

jaja estas tan roja como un tomate jaja

s: que te susede shao aaa.

el chico la tomo por la cintura y la trajo hasta el, sakura se sentia confundida cuando levanto su rostro para verlo, el tenia una mirada que la inquieto, sera que acaso shaoran a cambiado tanto? no podia dejar de preguntarse. el chico levanto la cara de la chica con su mano asiendo que sakura lo mira a los ojos, poco a poco su rostro se fue asercando al de la chica con la intencion de besarla, sakura se sentia extraña con ese chico y cuando sus labios estuvieron apunto de rosarse ella reaccióno

nooo!

sakura termino abofeteando al chico y salio corriendo.

Esto sera mas interesante de lo que pense querida sakura

gracias por seguir mi historia. que paso aqui? enverdad era shaoran? por que reacciono de esa forma? que ara sakura al respecto?. lean el proximo episodio.:-)


	3. Chapter 3 la llamada misteriosa

estos son algunas abrebiaturas que usare de ahora en adelante. PENSANDO el dialogo del personaje al pensar asi sera P y el personaje por ejemplo: Ps de sakura. RECUERDOS cuando escriba algo que ya paso seria "su mirada fria y intimidante"

capitulo 3 la llamada misteriosa

sakura salio corriendo del aeropuerto apunto de llorar, dejando al chico atras quien la miraba alejarse. Entro al primer taxi que encontro.

s: podria llevarme ala residencia kinomoto?

taxista: por supuesto, usted es la hija de fujitaka kinomoto verdad?

s: si

el taxi se puso en marcha

Ps: por que shaoran se comporto asi no logro entenderlo -empiesan a salir sus lagrimas- supongo que quiero que me bese pero... que me sucede no puedo contener mis lagrimas yo...

ta: Disculpe señorita se siente bien

s: emm si- seca sus lagrimas- no se preocupe estoy muy bien- sonrie forzada mente-

ta: bueno, ya llegamos

s: muchas gracias- extiende la mano para darle el dinero-

ta: nose preocupe señorita, demele muchos saludos a su padre si?

s: estabien gracias señor.

ta: hasta luego señorita

s: adios señor

sakura sigue con ganas de llorar. asi que se sonrie asi misma y seca sus lagrimas para que nadie se de cuenta que lloro y toca la puerta.

touya: ya era hora enana por tu culpa no pude ir a trabajar

s: lo siento mucho touya- baja la mirada

touya: e sakura que pasa tu nunca te comportas asi

s: yo, no pasa nada

t: sakura puedes contarme lo que quieras, acaso paso algo malo

-sonrisa forzada-s: no deverdad, me siento bien no te preocupes

t: bueno ya devo irme

s: hasta luego

t: algo mas sakura

s: que pasa

touya se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente

t: puedes confiar en mi, si enana?, apesar de todo soy tu hermano mayor

s: -se sonroja- s-si, que te vaya bien

t: me voy

touya salio de su casa cuando de repente suena el telefono.

s: bueno?, soy sakura kinomoto quien abla?

- sakura? ase mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba como estas

s: que podria ser?

quien es la persona que abla con sakura?, no se pierdan el proximo episodio.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4 el baile de eriol part 1

Hola les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia o mi fic, intentare subir un episodio cada dia, bueno son muy cortos por eso.

capitulo 4

El baile de eriol part 1

E-oye sigues en la linea?

s- acaso eres

E-si soy eriol, tan rapido te olvidaste de mi

s-no como crees, como has estado

E- muy bien, ya termine mis estudios en inlaterra y e decicido volver a tomoeda.

s- y cuando bienes eriol?

e- hoy en la noche llegare a tomoeda, y uno de mis tios a planeado un baile, y estaba pensando en invitarlos ati a tomollo y a shaoran.

s- shaoran?-dice sorprendida

e-si o hay algún problema?

s- que? no no ocurrionada aque te refieres?jaja-risa nerviosa-  
>e- sakura te sientes bien?<p>

s- a..mmm, bueno esque an pasado muchas cosas hoy asi que estoy un poco cansada pero si ire ala fiesta.

e-que buena noticia, entonces pasare porti alas 8 te parece

s- si perfecto, puedes avisarle a tomollo por mi eriol?

e- claro sera un placer ablar con la dulce tomollo

s- bien, hasta luego.

sakura colgo el telefono, subio asu habitación y entro al baño para ducharse para poner sus ideas en orden. pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba al chico en el aeropuerto.

k- sakura no pareses una chica que a sido invitada a un baile en una mansión

s- lose kero pero

k-vamos sakura sonrie ya ban a ser las 8 y ademas teves muy linda con ese bestido.

nota: un vestido escotado pegado al cuerpo cuando yega una mano mas alta que las rodillas es mas flojo es de color turquesa oscuro, con lentejuelas. le da a sakura un estilo mas madura.

s- gracias kero

k- no te olvides de traerme unos postres e sakura

s- si, si kero

sonido de un auto

k- sakura ya bienen por ti

s- oo claro ya voy a salir-dice mientras baja y sale de la casa.

pk- buena suerte sakura.

sakura sale de la casa y se encuentra con eriol

e- baya sakura te vez hermosa

s-(se sonroja) gracias, a ti te queda muy bien el traje

e- gracias, vamos entremos hay que pasar por tomollo- dice mientras abre la puerta de la limocina-

s- si

el carro avanza y yegan alfrente de la casa de tomoyo.

s- tomoyo te ves muy bien.

nota: tiene un vestido de color rojo con un solo tirante grueso del lado izquierdo pegado al cuerpo y al llegar al ombligo es bolado.

t- gracias sakura tu tambien tevez muy bien, pero prometeme que la proxima vez dejaras que yo te aga tu vestido si sakura?.

s- si claro tomoyo

e- en efecto te vez muy hermosa tomoyo

t- gracias eriol tu tambien te vez muy bien

e- gracias nos vamos?- dice mientras le abre la puerta y sonrie dulcemente

claro-dijieron las chicas al unisono

la limosina se pueso en marcha y rapidamente llegaron al baile.

s: vaya hay mucha gente y todo es tan hermoso

entraron en un salon grande de color azul marino, sus paredes estaban adornadas con cortinas de color azul marino oscuro, las mesas estaban adornadas de tela azul marino claro y las sillas del mismo color, todas tenian como centro de mesa un candelabro de color dorado, y con luces suaves de color azul claro.

t: vaya que elegante

e- voy a ir a traer unas bebidas-dice mientras se aleja

t-te acompaño-dice mientras se va detras de eriol- ya vuelvo sakura

s- ok

sakura estaba por una de las ventanas cuando derrepente ve una persona entrando a un pasillo oscuro de la mansion, ella sale detras de esa persona y la persigue hasta llegar a un balcon donde no abia nadie.

s- hola, hay alguien aqui!

derrepente siente que alguien se para tras ella y la rodea con los brazos, la chica se sentia nerviosa. la persona se acerca a su oido y le dice: te pusiste ese bestido solo para mi verdad?. la chica reacciono alas palabras del chico, quien hiso estremecer su cuerpo.

Quien sera ese chico tan misterioso que esta con sakura? lean el proximo capitulo hasta pronto. 


	5. Chapter 5 el baile de eriol part 2

capitulo 5

el baile de eriol parte 2

alli estaba ella siendo abrasada por un chico que nisiquiera sabe quien es, en un movimiento rapido pero sertero hiso que la chica quedara al frente de el, cuando ella levanto su rostro, vio que el chico llebaba un traje de gala de color blanco, con el cabello de color cafe, con una mascara blanca. alli estaba ella con ese chico misterioso pero aire muy familiar, la luna alumbraba ese lugar perfectamente, ella alcanzo a ver la cara del chico, apesar de tener la parte superior de su cara cubierta con una mascara, ella no podia apartar su mirada de esos ojos de color marron y esa sonriza.

s-eres tu shao…  
>anonimo-sshhhh no digas nada-coloca su dedo undice sobre sus labios-<p>

con una de sus manos rodea la cintura de la chica y con la otra toma la mano de sakura y la alsa como en posición de baile. -me concede esta pieza- le pregunta el chico alo que ella responde un -si pero no hay musica- -nosecitamos musica le dijo el, asi que empesaron a bailar, suavemente el chico se aserco ala oreja de la chica y le dijo: recuerdas cuando estabamos en primaria y tubimos que hacer una esena de un baile? la chica se sorprendio y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir alo que ella dijo:

s-si lo recuerdo..en ese momento yo sentia que elcorazón se me hiba a salir del pecho-dijo entre sollozos.

a-en ese momento estabas muy linda.. solo tu y yo.. yo un principe y tu mi hermosa princesa.

s- -empieza a llorar- shaoran te extrañe tanto- lo abraza-

sh- yo tambien te extrañe mucho-la abrasa- no hallaba el momento de venir a verte asi que me bine antes, no te abise por que queria sorprenderte.

s- que?-dice extrañada- pero si ayer me mandaste una carta diciendo que vendrias hoy temprano y me pediste que fuera al aeropuerto alas 9.

se saparan

sh- pero yo no envie ninguna carta y yo llegue a tomoeda alas 5- dice extrañado

s- se pone pensatiba- entonces el chico que intento besarme esta mañana no eras tu?

sh- c-como que un chico intento besarte?-dice molesto y piensa- nisiquiera yo la e besado.

s- shaoran tranquilo no paso nada- dice entre risitas-

sh- no te rias es algo serio

s- perdon pero ase mucho que no te veo celoso

sh- se sonroja y mira asia otro lado- y quien dice que estoy seloso, tan solo me preocupe

s- sigue riendo- si si si lo que tu digas shaoran

sh- se le queda biendo un momento- te vez muy linda cuando ries

s- hee?- se pone roja- emm creo que deveriamos ir al salon.

sh- que demonos un poco si?- la abraza- ase mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos.. extrañaba el olor de tu cabello, la suavidad de tu piel- se separa para poder berla a los ojos- tus hermosos ojos...

poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus corazónes no dejaban de latir, ya estaban tan cerca que cada uno podia sentir el aliento del otro y cuando sus labios se rozaron...

sera que porfin sakura y shaoran tendran su primer beso? o alguien llegara a interrumpirlos? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.. 


	6. Chapter 6 los hermanos

Mil disculpas por subir el capitulo 2 de nuevo

capitulo 6

Los gemelos

estaban apunto de besarse cuando derrepente oyeron unos gritos de adentro del salon.

s: que sucede

sh: nose, vamos aver

s: si

cuando entraron al salon bieron unos murcielagos grandes y a los invitados como desmayados.

s: que ocurre

e: no lose pero senti una presencia y ocurrio esto

sakura estaba mirando a todos lados y alcanzo a ver a tomollo tirada en una almoada grande.

s: tomollo!- salio corriendo- tomollo que te paso.

e: no te preocupes solo use un echiso para que se durmieran

s: ase mucho que no uso mis cartas par combatir

sh: como en los viejos tiempos

shaoran uso el fuego para espantar a los murcielagos y sakura uso la carta del resplandor para que los murcielagos se fueran, al terminar se escucho una voz de fondo.

anonimo: vaya se las arreglaron bien aunque eso fue muy aburrido.  
>s: e? , esa voz yo la conosco<p>

sh: yo tambien-pone una exprecion seria

a- que sucede nadie se alegra de verme

sh: se puede saber por que estas aqui? yushin

el chico salio de las sombras y sakura alcanso a ver su rostro

s- que? es identico a shaoran

y- sorprendida sakura?

s- hee? quien es el shaoran?

sh- el es mi..-lo interrumpen-

y- no ase falta que me presentes querido hermano

s- hermano?

y- mi nombre es yushin lee- se aserca a shaoran y le rodea el cuello con su brazo- y soy el gemelo de shaoran-

ps- no sabia que shaoran tubiera un hermano-baja la mirada- aun hay muchas cosas que no conosco de el

yushin se aserca a sakura, se arrodilla y toma su mano

y- es un gusto querida sakura- la besa en la mano-

psh- no puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo.

""En un espisodio sakura ase un oso pero cuando lo asia le quedaba igual a kero entonses eriol se lo arregla y cuando ella le pregunta que puede aser para agradeserle en tonses el le agarra la mano y la besa""

s- aaa-se pone roja

to- que momento mas interesante!- dice tomoyo emocionada mientras graba a sakura.

s- t-tomoyo a que hora despertaste

t- lo suficente para ver esta esena- dice con brillos en los ojos-

y- se levanta la abraza con una mano y con la otra lebanta su barbilla- espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, querida sakura

shaoran tomo la mano de sakura y la jalo asia el.

s- shaoran

sh- alejate de ella quieres

y: tranquilo hermanito no te enfades, nos vemos mañana en la secundaria sakurita.

s- sakurita?

sh- hasta mañana sakura- la besa en la mejilla- tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos.

s- valla.. por que shaoran se beia tan molesto con su hermano

e: sakura sera mejor que no te aserques mucho a ese chico.

t- sucede algo malo eriol?

e- ese chico no me agrada, sera mejor que no te juntes mucho con el

ps- pero es el hermano de shaoran en cierta forma es mi cuñado.

t- se acerca a sakura- sakura en que piensas?

s- no en nada

e- las llebo a casa?

t- si gracias por todo

las chicas se dirijian a la limocina pero eriol detubo a tomollo

e- tomoyo puedo ablar con tigo un momento

t-si claro

s- yo me adelantare

e- tomoyo mañana despues del colegio puedes acompañarme a un lugar

t- e? mmm claro

e- que bien, nos vamos?

t: si.


	7. Chapter 7 la cita de tomollo

hola chicos y chicas quiero decirles que me estoy esforzando para escribir mi fic por que es el primero, no teman hacerme comentarios como uno que me dejaron que decia que mejorara mi escritura( no piensen que fue una orden es mas como un consejo) la verdad les agradeceria que hicieran mas comentarios asi, para poder mejorar mi fic... esto significa cambio de esenario ... seles quiere montones :-*

capitulo 7

la cita de tomoyo

sakura le conto todo lo que avia pasado la noche anterior a kero.

k: ya veo y eriol te dijo eso?

s: si y estoy muy preocupada, de casualidad no sabes algo kero?

k: bueno tengo un vago recuerdo pero prefiero ablarlo con yue para ver si el sabe algo.

s: perfecto kero ya devo irme.

k: adios sakura!

sakura sale de su casa, en el camino se topo con una lluvia de flores de los arboles de cereso.

s: que hermoso!

y: son bellas verdad?

s: ee?- se voltea- pero si es

y- te dije que nos veriamos hoy no es asi? sakurita

s: que ases aqui

y: vaya no te alegra verme?- camina asia ella y pone cara tiste fingida.  
>s: no, no es<p>

y: tanto me odias- levanta su barbilla con su mano sa-ku-ri-ta

s: -se sonroja- n-no te odio solo me sorprendiste

y: que bueno por que no quiero que me odies, -se separa de ella- sabes vi estas flores y me acorde de ti

s: de mi? por que?

y: no sabes que estas flores tambien son llamadas sakura

s: a es verdad las flores de sakura, ese es el origen de mi nombre según mi papá.

y: sabes si no nos damos prisa yegaremos tarde a la secundaria

s: que?- mira su reloj de muñca- es verdad?

y: pues que esperamos?

el chico la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo.

ps: me siento extraña con este chico es tan parecido a shaoran pero ala vez tan diferente.

los chicos entraron a lecciónes y las clases pasaron normal mente sus pupitres estaban muy a lejados a esepcion de el de sakura y tomollo, pero yushin paso en todas las clases viendo a sakura asiendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

s: tomoyo nos vamos juntas a casa

t: lo siento sakura voy a salir con eriol

s: hoo no te preocupes tomoyo- lo dijo insinuadamente y tomollo se dio cuenta-

t: s-sakura no es lo que piensas

sl: si quieres yo te acompaño a casa

nota: como sakura y shaoran enpiezan con s lo llamare sl que seria shaoran lee.

s: c-claro

sL: te puedo tomar de la mano

s: s-si

shaoran toma la mano de sakura

SL: - se sonroja- v-vamos

s: s-si- le aprieta un poco fuerte la mano- s-shaoran yo tambien estoy un poco nerviosa- le sonrie dulcemente- nos vemos tomollo

t: adios sakura

e: por favor tomoyo acompañame

t: claro.

los dos chicos caminaron un rato hasta yegar a un zoo(zologico)

t: que asemos aqui eriol?

e: la verdad llevaba tiempo queriendo benir a qui y queria benir con tigo, te molesta?

t: no para nada- sonrie-

e: que bueno.

los chicos andubieron un tiempo viendo a los animales y comprando helado cuando derrepente enpeso a brisar y a llover cada vez mas fuerte.

t: esta lloviendo y yo queria segir viendo a los cachorros de león.-pone cara triste- pero no podre.

eriol se puso atras de tomoyo y puso sus manos ala par de las de tomollo quedando inclinado ensima de ella. asi ella no se mojaba mucho. tomollo levanto la mirada y vio a eriol mirando a los leones, por alguna razón ella no podia apartar la mirada de eriol. Depronto su corazón empezo a latir muy rapido cuando derrepente aparcio una señora del zoo y les ofrecio un paraguas.

ella seguia viendo a eriol y cuando tuvo el paraguas en sus manos sele cayo. los dos se agacharon para recojerlo, cuando tomollo levanto la mirada noto que estaba muy cerca de la cara de eriol lo que hiso que se sonrojara.

e- lo siento - se levanto-

t- por que te disculpas- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-

e- es que he echo que te sientas incomoda

t: que? no, no mas bien me la pase muy bien con tigo

e- bueno voy a dejarte a casa, ya mande atraer mi auto.

t: eriol no te enfermaras?

e- no, estare muy bien, no te preocupes- sonrie-

t: ok

...…

yue- sakura estas en peligro

s- por que

y- por que el quiere destruirte

s- quien es el

que pasara entre tomollo y eriol? por que yue dice que quieren destruir a sakura? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8 la visita inesperada

capitulo 8

la visita inesperada

kero, sakura y yue estaban reunidos en el cuarto de sakura.

y- sakura debes tener cuidado con ese chico

s- pero porque

k- yue creo que sera mejor que le expliques todo

s- explicarme que, no entiendo nada

y- cuando el mago clow creo las cartas, se empezo una guerra, y un grupo de lideres queria robarlas.

s-(lo interrumpe) pero eso que tiene que ver con el y quien es el

k- tu me ablaste de un chico que es el hermano de shaoran verdad

s- si yushin pero por que el querria aserme algo

y- el padre de ellos pertenecia a esa organización

s- pero eso fue ase tiempo

k- si sakura pero solo te pedimos que andes con cuidado, por lo que me contaste el tiene una magia poderosa, tan solo no te acerques mucho a el.

s- (pone cara pensativa) pero es el hermano de shaoran no puedo evitar estar serca de el.

t-sakura ya esta lista la cena(se escucho una voz desde la cocina

s- ya casi bajo(dijo y se levanto) chicos mejor seguimos mañana debo ir a cenar(abre la puerta) yue es mejor que bajes a senar acenar como yukito claro.  
>y- ya bajo (se levanta) no olvides lo que te dije.<p>

s-si (si dice sakura y baja)

sakura hiva a empezar a comer cuando derrepente tocan ala puerta.

s- yo abro

t- claro que bas a abrir tu( dice con cara burlona)

s- callate( dice mientras se dirije a ala puerta y la abre)

s- tomoyo hola sucede algo?

t- no, no pasa nada.

s- pasa

tou- hola tomoyo

y- como estas.

t- hola joven touya(se voltea asia yukito) estoy muy bien gracias joven yukito.

tou- senaras con nosotros?

t- bueno si no es…

s-(la interrumpe) no ella senara con migo en mi abitacion(la toma de la mano) vamos tomoyo llevemos los platos estan en la cocina.

y- se be muy energetica no crees?(dice sonriendo)

tou- si es por que tomoyo tuvo una cita con eriol

sakura y tomoyo subieron rapido a al cuarto.

y- oye y como sabes eso

tou- hoy trabaje en el zoo y los vi

y- y como sabes que que fue una cita

tou- me lo imagino, por la reacción de sakura

y- ya veo(sonrie)

s-tomoyo cuentame como te fue con eriol

t- emmm…q-que paso?(se sonroja)

s-siii.

t- bueno beras -le conto todo lo que abia pasado-

s- ya veo y luego.

t- me dejo en casa

s- y luego( dice insistente)

t- quieres que te diga que nos besamos?

s- (sus ojos tomaron forma de estrella) eso fue lo que paso? (dice llena de emoción)

t- no paso eso

s- hay enserio? (pone cara de desepción)

t-si

s- ooh que mal, tomoyo que date a dormir en casa, aun esta aqui la pijama qu dejaste la vez pasada.

t- claro

ya avia amanecido y las chicas dormian profunda mente, cuando depronto el timbre sonaba sin parar.

s-mmm que sucede(dice la chica mientras frota uno de sus ojos, y volvia a sonar el timbre) quien podra ser a esta hora.

la chica bajo de su cuarto sigilosamente para no despertar a tomoyo.

s- ya voy! ya voy! dice mientras el timbre no deja de sonar.

la chica abre la puerta mientras frota uno de sus ojos, y se llevo una gran sorpresa que sin duda le quito el sueño.

s- que ases a qui?

- como que, que hago aqui, asi resives a tus bisitas.

quien sera la persona que esta en casa de sakura? pronto subire el siguiente


	9. Chapter 9 me deje llevar

capitulo 9

me deje llevar por mis emociones

la chica miraba al joven que estaba recostado en el pequeño porton de la entrada de su casa. el la miraba con una sonrisa.

s:nesesitas algo yushin?- dice la chica mientras observaba al chico abriendo su porton.

el joven se aserco ala chica mientras la analizaba con la mirada.

y: linda pijama

s: pone cara de molestia- y como querias que saliera si no dejabas de tocar el timbre, a demas son las 5:30

y- bueno, bueno no te molestes- dice con una sonrisa sarcastica.

s: bueno que quieres- dice impaciente

el chico se acerco ala chica y miro en sima de sus hombros para ver adentro de su casa.

y- no me imvitaras a pasar?

"estara bien que lo aga? digo kero y yue me dijieron que no me acercara a el pero" no podia dejar de preguntarse, cuando sibio la mirada para ver al chico el no estaba.

eeeh? yushin?

y- estoy por aca- dice con una gran sonrisa.

la chica se bolteo y vio al chico sentado un una silla del comedor y comiendo una manzana de una canasta encima de la mesa

s- oye- pone cara de molestia- a que hora te permiti pasar.

y- relajate, ven a compañame- le señalo una silla que estaba ala par de el- sientate con migo- dice mientras le da palmaditas ala silla

s- como sea- suspira- ya estas adentro la chica se dispuso a sentarse en una silla al frente del chico mientras el tomaba una pera.

s- biniste a verme a mi o, a comerte las frutas- dice mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano.

y- vaya, creo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo verdad?- dice mientras toma unas uvas- en casa casi nunca hay frutas, por que meilin solo compra golocinas.

s- mmm, "se parece mucho a shaoran pero ala vez son muy diferentes, -sonrie- no puedo evitar sentirme agusto con el"

nota: esto significa: " pensando"

y- mm? y haora por que sonries

s- por nada

el chico tomo una fresa de la canasta, se levanto y se dirijio asia sakura y puso la fresa sobre los labios de ella, ella se sorprendio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico bajo su rostro y lo puso muy cerca de el de la chica. Comela esta buena- dijo el chico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. La chica aun sonrojada, cerro sus ojos, abrio su boca lentamente, enpuño las manos y comio la fresa. la chica temblaba un poco. jajaja, la risa del chico saco a sakura de su transe,

y-siempre te pones asi cuando comes una fresa- sigue riendo

la chica pone una cara de enojo y se levanta rapidamente.

s- deja de jugar con migo- dice la chica furiosa.

y- pero que hice? - pregunta con tono sarcastico- queria se amistoso ademas solo tedi una fresa, o acaso esperabas otra cosa?

s- hee?- se sonroja- n-no digas tonterias

el chico la tomo por la cintura la acerco a el y le susurro al oido

y- acaso querias que te tomara asi?

la chica solo cerro sus ojos al centir el aliento del chico en contacto con su piel. el chico puso su rostro cerca del de la chica, puso unos de sus dedos en sima de los labios de la chica la cual emitio un leve gemido, enpezo a acariciar los labios de la chica.

y- acaso querias que te besara?, sakura

el chico acerco su rostro poco a poco al de sakura, mientras ella seguia con los ojos cerrados. la chica tenia la respiracion entre cortada y susurro- s-shaoran- el chico puso una cara seria, solto a sakura y se dirijio ala puerta.

y- como sea, tendras que esperar para la proxima sa-ku-ri-ta- dijo con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta

la chica se quedo parada viendo asia la puerta intentando deducir que avia pasado en ese momento, como en estado de shok

tomoyo avia observado todo y puso una cara de preocupacion mientras se dirije a sakura.

t- sakura estas bien.

la voz de tomoyo saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

s- tomoyo yo.

t- no tienes que explicar nada lo e visto todo- dice mientras pone una cara de preocupacion- pero tu estas bien

s- yo... si estoy bien- dice la chica mientras aun estava en estado de shok.

t- sakura vamos a tu cuarto hay que alistarnos para ir ala secundaria- dice mientras se aserca a sakura y la toma del brazo

s- si... tomoyo yo creo que me deje llevar por mis emociones- baja la mirada- eso no esta bien verdad?

t- mm.. sakura no se que decir-la chica miraba a sakura con cara de preocupacion-

s- yo tampoco- se entristese

yushin estaba un poco molesto y caminaba lento mientras recordaba lo que avia pasado en casa de la chica de pronto recordo a sakura susurrar el nombre de su hermano.

y- cuanto detesto ese nombre.

s- donde estabas yushin?

esa voz tan conocida por el chico lo saco de sus pensamientos. cuando also la mirada vio al chico de ojos marrones parado enfrente de el con una seria mirada y puesta en el.

y- desde cuando te importo adonde voy?

s- fuiste donde sakura verdad?- dijo mientras ponia una cara de enojo- que hacias donde ella?

y- nada que te interese hermano- el chico siguio caminando

yushin paso al lado de shaoran, y este lo detuvo con su mano y lo miro directamente.

s- solo te advierto no te atrevas a aserle algo a sakura o te las veras con migo.

el chico se solto con un rapido movimiento y lo miro con una sonrisa

y- ella me interesa pero no como tu crees.

yushin se alejo y shaoran se quedo parado en la calle pensando.

cual es la razón de la rivalidad de los 2 hermanos? descubranlo en el proximo episodio


End file.
